Sarah
Not to confuse with Sara Sarah is a CPU Mii who appears in Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. Wii Sports Her skill level is 1900-2000 in Tennis. But if you are good enough, her partner will be Tatsuaki, who also has a skill level of 1900 or Elisa whose skill level is 2000. If that skill level seems amazing, she´s also usually in the PRO category in Baseball (1000+) and Boxing (1300+). Her Baseball team contains herself, Saburo, Theo, Shouta, Víctor, Eva, Jackie, Michael and Keiko. Sarah plays in the Baseball teams of Emily, Rin, Hiroshi, Shinnosuke, Takumi, Pierre, Steve and Helen. Wii Sports Resort In Swordplay Showdown, she is the Boss of level 6. In Swordplay, her level 521+. She is almost PRO in Basketball with a level of 941+, and her teammates are Takumi and Shouta. In Table Tennis, she is good at level 551+. She is a PRO at Cycling, coming 41st out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Sarah is a Beginner Mii. Trivia * Rarely, Sarah can have a skill level of 2000 if you face her when she is not playing with Elisa in tennis. But, this can only happen with Tatsuaki. * Her Japanese name is Sara, It's the same as her English name, but without the H. * You can earn her badge for every 500 edits you make on a Wii Sports article, but on the My Miis wiki, you earn her badge by making 250 edits on articles. * In Wii Party, she appears in the minigame Cry Babies as a baby. * She is the best Tennis and Baseball player to be a boss. Gallery SarahDACotQR.JPG|QR Code for Sarah, as seen in the portrait 47- Sarah's Team.jpg|Sarah's Baseball Team Sarah.png|Sarah as the Boss of level 6 in Swordplay Showdown Screen Shot 2015-01-11 at 3.30.32 PM.png|Another picture of Sarah as the Boss of the Ruins Screen Shot 2015-01-14 at 7.25.40 PM.png|Sarah at Table Tennis Sarah galactic guitar.jpeg|A Wii Music artwork of Sarah 2018-01-14 (14).png|Sarah and her teammates Shouta and Takumi in Basketball 2018-02-07 (23).png|Sarah in Baseball Swordplay Showdown Bosses-Stages 1-20.jpg 2018-02-09 (20).png|Sarah in Boxing 20180208_203907.jpg|Sarah in Swordplay Duel 2018-03-02 (18).png|Sarah about to Duel in Swordplay IMG_0141.JPG 2018-03-13 (2).png|Sarah doubling up with Elisa in Wii Sports Tennis 2018-03-13 (8).png|Sarah doubling up with Tatsuaki in Wii Sports Tennis 2018-04-05 (5).png|Sarah in Swordplay Speed Slice IMG 0573.jpg|Sarah in Swap Meet with Midori, Ian, Sota, Alex, and Eva 15317703423161507811272.jpg|Sarah pitching in Baseball Badge-3-7.png|Sarah's badge 1531954326384771958784.jpg IMG_0553.JPG|Sarah playing Basketball at Midnight IMG_20180808_130528.jpg|Sarah with Elisa in a minigame 2018-08-16 (27).png|Sarah in Cycling 2018-09-13 (19).png Sarah, Mia, and Abby participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png 2018-10-04 (12).png Sarah, Julie, and Shohei participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Pablo, Holly, Michael, Marisa, Helen, Kentaro, James, Keiko, Ashley, Sarah, Miguel, and Elisa featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party-0.png 1- Beginner.jpg Stephanie, Mike, Ashley, and Sarah featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Sarah, Daisuke, and Marco participating in Barrel Daredevil in Wii Party.png 2018-11-08 (33).png Abby, Alex, and Sarah participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Alex, Abby, and Sarah participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Alex, Abby, and Sarah participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Elisa, Pablo, Rin, Chika, Theo, and Sarah featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Rachel, Anna, Sarah, Lucia, and Rainer featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Category:Swordplay Showdown Bosses Category:Beginner CPU Category:Miis Category:Female Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Pro Category:Champions Category:Three-Hearted Rivals (Boss included) Category:Red Females Category:Gold badge Miis on the My Miis wiki Category:Mii Category:Vice Champions Category:Wii Sports Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Double Pro Category:Triple Pro Category:Cry Babies babies Category:Wii Mii Category:Wii Party Category:5 Letters Category:CPU Mii Category:CPU Category:Edit category badge Miis Category:Black Eyed Miis Category:Boxing Pros Category:Top 10 Category:Cycling Pros Category:Baseball Pros Category:Tennis Pros Category:Mii's Who Love Red Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Adults Category:Gold badge Miis